


Of Messes and Mayhem

by economic_drop



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Adults, Cute, Fluff, Grown up losers, M/M, dads, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/economic_drop/pseuds/economic_drop
Summary: Richie and Eddie are deeply in love, and are ready (Reddie) to take their lovely adventure to the next level. Cue Bev being Bev, and fun parties and messes while the Losers still can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, so please be nice! I hope you enjoy!

Richie Tozier was in love. 

So, so in love.

In love with his loving husband of three years, Eddie Kaspbrak. 

“Richie! Get down here!” Eddie was calling from the bottom of the stairs.

Richie came running down the steps, and when he reached the bottom, picked Eddie up by the armpits and started tickling him.

“No! Put me down- oh bahaha! Puh-put me down Richie! Now! Hahaha, now! Richie!” Eddie was laughing hysterically.

“If you say so, Eds.”

“That’s not my name.”

-Cut to a few months later-

Richie was lying on his shared king sized bed, with Eddie halfway on top of him, kissing him heatedly. It was around eleven at night and they were about ready to have some nice hot gay sex. 

Well they were, until the phone rang.

“Ugh. Answer the phone Richie.” Eddie groaned as he got up off of his husband and pushed him lightly.

Richie complied and got up to answer his cell, putting it on speaker.

“Hello? And whoever this is, I hope you know you have interrupted some very beautiful gay sex that was happening before you called.”

“Richie! I have great news! Also, TMI.” Bevs cheerful voice rang through the speaker.

“What is it m’dear?” Richie asked in one of his many British accents.

“I’m pregnant!” Richie dropped the phone, then scrambled to pick it up.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m pregnant! I mean, Ben and I got married last year, so why not try? And here we are! Six weeks pregnant!”

“Okay, but having kids this early? You guys seem kinda young to raise a child, no offense.”

“Oh! We forgot to tell you. We’re not keeping the baby. We wanted to give it to you and Eddie!”

Richie dropped the phone again, this time Eddie scrambled to pick it up.

“WHAT?!” Eddie screeched into the phone.

“Exactly what I said. I want to be your surrogate. Only if that’s okay with you guys, of course.” 

Richie and Eddie looked at each other, and then back at the phone, then back at each other.

“Guys?” Bev asked.

“Guys?”


	2. Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev might be having second thoughts, and Richie and Eddie are still extremely confused. Ben is kind of in the background, and Mike Hanlon comes to town. (A lot happens in this chapter so be warned.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I’m so sorry. So I did update this, but I accidentally updated them to a brand new story, which is the exact same as this one. That one, however, had no reads or comments or anything so I checked and saw that I had two stories. So I copied and pasted this from the other one, the third chapter will be copied and pasted right after I post this! But, new chapter! Just a warning, I won’t be updating this fast once school starts again, so be warned! Hope you guys enjoy! Also thanks so much for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks!

“Guys?”

“Guys?”

Eddie pushed the hang up button with a force that almost made him fall onto Richie.

“Careful, man!”

Eddie realized that he could forget about his rage, think about this tomorrow, and they could continue where they left off.

Eddie looks up at his 6’7 husband with a seductive grin.

Richid sees the lust in his eyes and coughs slightly.

“Uh, wanna continue where we left off?” Richie asked in a high pitched voice, voice cracks here and there.

Eddie growled and put both his hands flat against Richie’s chest, pushing him onto their bed.

“Stop talking.” He growled.

Richie complied, and Eddie reached down to his husbands pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, then pulling them off completely.

Richie was already shirtless from their previous makeout, and so was Eddie.

Before Richie knew it, Eddie’s dick was out of its boxer brief confines, and being pushed into Richie’s mouth.

(Smut ensues, Richie’s on the bottom we already know this)

-The Next Day-

Richie woke up to an incessant knocking on his door.

Richie groaned and got out of bed to answer the door, he was in his navy blue boxer briefs and nothing else. Hopefully whoever it was knew him well.

When he opened the door, he was so shocked his mouth fell open.

Could it be?

Mike Hanlon was at the door.

“It’s not back again, is it? That mother fucker better leave us alone while the still can!”

“Calm down Richie. It’s not back yet. Don’t worry. I’ve actually come to talk to you. About Bev.”

Richie sighed.

“Don’t worry, she already cockblocked me and Eddie last night to tell us.”

Mike looked confused.

“She told me she hasn’t told anyone yet, are you sure we’re talking about the same thing?”

“Possibly not my good fellow.”

Mike sighed.

“Bev and Ben are getting a divorce.”

“What?!” Both Eddie and Richie shouted at the same time, as Eddie had come downstairs when he saw that Richie wasn’t in bed.

“No, that can’t happen. They will not divorce, it will end up ruining everything and nothing at the same time.”

Mike sighed and put a hand on Richie’s bare shoulder.

“But it can, my friend. We need to be supportive of them and what they do. They are our friends after all. You guys know that if you two got a divorce, we would be extremely supportive of you guys.”

A tear rolled down Richie’s cheek, and he coughed out a wet sobbing cough.

“Yeah, I know. But why are they getting one?”

“You know that Bev’s pregnant, right?

“Well yeah.”

“Well, Ben’s not the father.”

The glass of water Eddie had been holding dropped to the ground and smashed into a million pieces.

-Meanwhile, at Benverly’s house-

Bev didn’t know what she wanted anymore.

Did she want Ben or someone else?

The baby or no baby?

The divorce or not?

Her life or no life at all?

‘No Bev. You can’t go back to that place.’ Her mind told her.

But Bev couldn’t go back to that place. She remembered it so clearly.

F L A S H B A C K

Back in ‘85, after they fought It, Bev was at an all time low.

She wasn’t scared of her dad anymore, but she was very afraid of letting everyone down.

She didn’t want to live anymore.

The PTSD was the worst ever, and she could barely walk straight without thinking about It.

She still didn’t want to live anymore.

So she thought she could pull a Constance from supernatural and jump off a bridge, but realized the quarry was better. She could jump and forcefully bang her head against a rock or something, and then drown.

It would feel so amazing.

She wouldn’t be able to let anyone down anymore.

It wouldn’t be able to get her anymore.

She wouldn’t be scared anymore.

So she biked to the quarry, and realized she wasn’t alone.

Richie was standing at the edge.

“Richie?”

Richie broke out of his trance, and looked at Bev, hot tears streaming down his face.

“I can’t do it anymore Bev. I’m sorry.”

And then Richie jumped.

“NOOOOO!”

Bev jumped after him, all thoughts of her depression gone. She needed to save Richie.

When she hit the water she saw Richie was about to bang his head on the rocks, the same idea she had.

“Richie no! Stop!”

Richie turned to look and just cried some more.

“But I have to. I have to die.”

“No you don’t! Why would you even want to die?”

“Because I’m gay as fuck and Eddie will never love me.” He sobbed out.

“No, no, Eddie’s been crushing on you since, like, second grade! He will always love you.”

Richie climbed up onto the rocks and patted the space next to him.

Bev also climbed up.

Richie rested his head on Bevs shoulder, and they stayed like that for a long time.

E N D F L A S H B A C K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Want me to continue? Love you all!


	3. A New Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets kinda intense, not recommended for small children. Enjoy!

Bev decided she needed a break.

She walked to the diner a few blocks down and listened as the little bell dinged, notifying all customers and staff that someone had arrived.

Everyone looked up at her simultaneously.

‘Creepy...’ she thought to herself, looking around.

As she sat down at a booth, the man sitting at the booth in front of her turned his head completely around to the back of his neck and stared at Beverly.

Bev dropped her menu, stood up, and began to walk away, until she stopped.

The man had grabbed her arm, and with an unhuman strength he pulled her towards him.

“Bevvie. So nice to see you.”

The man’s face contorted into that of her father, her dead father.

Bev screamed and tried to run, when he pulled her up close so their eyes were almost touching.

“Don’t leave. I promise to make it worth your while Bevvie.” The man whispered.

“No! Let me go!” Bev continued struggling.

The man’s creepy smile turned to an evil frown with a growl.

“Ooh. Wrong choice my dear.” And with that, he changed to Pennywise, and he pushed her onto the dirty diner floor. All of the staff and customers disappeared into thin air and the lights turned off. Bev couldn’t see a thing, and all she knew then was that she could smell the children and blood on Pennywise’s breath.

With her arm stretched out, Bev reached for her cell that she had dropped along with the menu.

Once she had it in her hand, she used it to turn on the flashlight and shine it in the evil clowns eyes whilst pressing the call button on the one person she could always trust.

Richie Tozier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but what do you guys want to read? I had originally planned on this being a short story, maybe five chaps at most, but now I think it could be a lot more. Leave ideas in the comments! Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Does anyone want me to continue this? Love you all!


End file.
